Love Me
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Shizune, tired of being neglected by Tsunade, has found a way to take out all of her frustrations on an unsuspecting pink haired medic-nin. YURI. Shizune/Sakura One Shot!


This was requested

**This was requested! Yayers- I gotta request. . **

**First one. :P Peoples like me yuri writings. **

**Well, its Shizune-Sakura, a pairing I never really thought of, but it sparked a lot of ideas, so here it is! 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsunade- Sama, I'm out for the night!" called the long pink-locked girl. She shut her vibrant green eyes in a smile and waved goodbye. Tsunade nodded, actually looking up from her work.

"Oh, alright Sakura." She began to walk away. "Oh, Sakura. Good job tonight. "She smiled warmly. Sakura smiled again, leaving with a small wave. She walked through the dark halls of the hospital, the _clack clack _of her heels echoing of the sterile white walls. She sighed softly, walking a little slower now. A figure appeared from the darkness and slammed sakura into the walls. Her scream was muffled by a small white hand. Shizune appeared from the shadows, her eyes narrowed in apparent frustration. "Shizune?" Sakura muffled through her small hands.

"Shut up!" she commanded. "I am so tired of Tsunade giving all the attention to you, what did you do today? Huh? Did some paperwork, gave a few kids stitches, a lollipop or two? Know what I did?! I saved a few anbu from death! I did _all_ of tsunade's paperwork, ran_ her_ errands and looked after the nurses! I want the praise! I want the love and affection she just hands out to you. I want to be noticed too!" she howled. Sakura's tears flowed over shizune's now white knuckles.

"Oh shut up. If _she _won't give it to me, then I suppose you will." She, in a moment, lifted sakura's skirt, pulled her black shorts down and rammed her fingers into sakura's pussy. Sakura hissed, arching her back only slightly. Shizune smiled, slamming her fingers into Sakura's surprisingly wet vagina. Sakura's cries to stop soon ceased, and soon became soft moans. Shizune lowered herself so she could sit on her knees. She cautiously licked Sakura's clit, eliciting a louder moan. Shizune licked it faster, harder, shoving her tongue into Sakura's vagina. Sakura moaned loudly, clasping onto shizune's head and moaning her name softly. Shizune slammed her fingers into Sakura again, this time three, not two. Sakura moaned loudly, almost screaming Shizune's name. She almost came, but Shizune stopped. She rose up, kissing sakura harshly. She softly bit Sakura's bottom lip, begging entrance. Sakura granted, and Shizune delved in with her tongue. They fought for dominance, Shizune coming out on top. She kissed her, pulling away with a bite to Sakura's bottom lip. She stepped away slightly, letting the top of her dress loose and pulled off her bra. She walked back over to sakura, taking her hands and placing them on her soft, small breasts.

"Love me." She whispered huskily. Sakura complied, she grabbed onto Shizune's breasts, rolling them and massaging them in her hands. Shizune titled her head back and moaned softly. Sakura trailed her hands down to where her dress split. She pushed her hand through, feeling the soft silk of Shizune's underwear stopping her from total pleasure. She flicked shizune's clit through the cold fabric, ripping a soft moan from shizune's lips. She did it again, slower this time, and more often. Shizune grabbed sakura's shoulders, grinding her hips against sakura's hand.

"Faster" she moaned. Sakura rubbed the fabric faster, choosing soon to through it aside, licking her fingers and rubbing them against the clit. The cold liquid drew the desired reaction, Shizune moaned louder, holding onto Sakura tighter. Sakura lowered herself, sucking onto shizune's clit and probing her with two fingers. Shizune groaned, her eyes rolling into her head. Sakura gently laid Shizune on the cold floor, moving her hands over shizune's soft, white, petite body. She lowered herself onto Shizune's waiting pussy, licking it quickly and sucking it, nipping the tip of the clit. Shizune moaned Sakura's name loudly, almost coming into her mouth. Sakura stopped, pulling Shizune up. She propped their legs open, putting her pussy close to shizune's. She ground them together, causing both girls to moan simultaneously. They rocked back and forth, grinding their pussies together, the clits banging together. They groaned loudly, moaning and panting with each thrust. They came, becoming limp on the floor. Shizune leaned forward, pulling Sakura into a deeply passionate kiss.

"Oh my god," Shizune whispered, "I can't believe I actually did that." Sakura sat closer, pulling Shizune to face her.

"Well, you did…so……wanna go back to my place and try it again?"

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope it was good enough! .V**

**I like it, but that doesn't matter, lol. Please enjoy and review it, I really would love to hear what people think of it. ******


End file.
